


The Yule Ball that Could-Have-Been

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a Red Potter AU of what could have happened if Gold had been a little smarter and found a better way to ask Silver to the Yule Ball in Fourth Year, thus actually going with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yule Ball that Could-Have-Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mystia-katsuragi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mystia-katsuragi).



> This was written as part of a regular quickfic challenge where anybody could submit any request they wanted. It's obviously not canon to Red Potter x:

On Monday morning, Gold spotted Silver walking into the Great Hall and ran over.

"Hey Silver!" Gold cheerfully called.

Silver looks back at him. “Oh. Hi.”

"So, heard about the Yule Ball?" Gold asked.

Silver stared for a moment before gesturing at the decorations lining the Great Hall. “Kind of hard to miss.”

"Like you," Gold grinned. "So, listen, I was thinking…"

Silver raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

"…and I reckon you’d better put on a dress and come with me, gorgeous."

Silver’s eye twitched irritably, but he didn’t punch. Instead he asked, “Are you seriously?”

"Yes!" Gold cried. "Except for the dress part. I, I dunno why I said that, but please don’t hurt me, I really do like you."

"Fine," Silver said.

"Fine you won’t hurt me…?"

"Fine I’ll go with you."

Gold turned to Black and squeed.

Silver rolled his eyes, shoving Gold’s shoulder. “See ya, freak.”

"Ohmygod he’s going with me!" Gold cried, throwing his arms around Black in celebration. "How do I not mess this up?!"

"You could try not insulting him," Black replied.

Gold laughed nervously. “I don’t know what else to say to him?”

"Say you think he’s pretty."

Gold sighed dreamily. “He IS pretty…”

Black was only unenthusiastic because N was too busy freaking out over getting boners to accept that he wanted to go out with him. Gold felt immortal, like a god, like a hero, like he was the one who defeated the Dark Lord and saved the wizarding world every other week.

"Red," Gold declared next time he saw him, "don’t worry about the You-Know-Who thing any more."

Red frowned. “Sorry, who?”

"Your arch-nemesis."

"Oh, Giovanni," Red recalled. He was a little slow sometimes. "I’m not worried about that, actually."

"Good, cos you don’t need to," Gold grinned. "Pretty sure I could conquer anything with the power of the love I feel for Silver and the fact that we’regoing to the Yule Ball."

"Don’t you need a spell…? To kill Giovanni?"

"Love is a spell," Gold sang.

"Oh. Okay."

Gold nodded and dashed off to plan. He had to make sure everything was perfect. He wouldn’t bring Silver flowers or anything, Silver’d probably find it insulting to his (slight) masculinity, he’d try not to serenade Silver, he’d try and do everything Silver wanted, because Silver was really really pretty and Gold definitely wanted to kiss him.

The day of the Ball (that is to say, Christmas Day), Gold had to spend hours preparing out of pure nerves. No insults. No serenading. No flowers. He was gonna be great. He was gonna make Silver fall in love with him.

So of course the first thing Gold said when they met outside the hall and he was checking out how fine Silver looked in his dress robes was, “An actual dress would’ve been better.”

Silver did punch him that time. Then he grabbed Gold’s hand and said, “C’mon.” He dragged Gold into the Hall.

Gold struggled to breathe.

They danced. They talked. It was awkward, but they talked, and Silver was kind of funny, in a dry, jerk-ass way. Silver ate even more than Gold, and liked Western food more than Japanese, particularly Italian food, as he told Gold with great emphasis. He didn’t punch Gold when Gold said, “I’d like to eat you”, just rolled his eyes in a kind of exasperated way.

Then Red got drunk and Silver told Gold to go look after him.

"Black’s there," Gold said. Then he looked over and saw N punching Black out of his chair. "…oh."

"Mm, wouldn’t do our hero to get in too much trouble before he can kill Giovanni," Silver muttered.

"Can I kiss you first?" Gold almost pleaded.

"…another time."

Gold was disappointed, but he respected Silver’s wish. He smiled and nodded. “I had fun, anyway.”

"Yeah. Me too. Surprisingly."

He squeezed Silver’s hand one last time before going to help his idiot brother and stupid best friend.

The next time he saw Silver was in the library. Silver grabbed Gold by the tie as he was about to walk past and said, “Sit down, idiot.”

Gold sat down next to Silver. Silver shifted his pile of books, so he could hold the massive Transfiguration textbook that wasn’t required but of course a Ravenclaw would be all over with one hand, and slipped the other under the table to hold Gold’s tightly.

It wasn’t a kiss, but Gold was pretty happy with that.


End file.
